fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Atashi wa Pretty Cure!
is one of the Pretty Cure fan series created by Cure Lucky and the third season to her Third Generation. The main theme is Nobility. Plot While running to school 14 year old Haruyoshi Hitomi meets Aozora Kiyoshi who loses his pendant after their meeting. Later Akasaki Hajime and Kohaku Aki spot Hitomi wearing the pendant and it reveals to Hitomi that the pendant is a transformation device that can transform a young girl into a legendary warrior Pretty Cure to save the world called Brilliancy Kingdom. Only a real lady can be considered as its worthy owner, but could it be such a girl like Hitomi? Characters Pretty Cure / Voiced by: Kuwatani Natsuko Hitomi is a cheerful, clumsy and cheeky 14 year old girl, the main protagonist and the only Cure of the series. She is sweet and friendly but can be much crazy when excited or mad. She wishes to become an elegant real lady for not only herself, but also for the sake of Brilliancy Kingdom. She transforms into Cure Milady and gets help from Rainbow Knights. Her theme color is pink. Rainbow Knights / Voiced by: Hajime is a sporty, sometimes impudent and much self-confident 16-year-old who is in the school's soccer team and usually annoys Hitomi by teasing her or boasting. He calls her , which refers to her childish appearance and behavior. Despite of all of this Hitomi really appreciates Hajime's reliable and heroic side. Out of the Knights, he is the closest to Aki. He transforms into Knight Sir Red. / Voiced by: Fukuyama Jun Aki is a cheerful, friendly, cool and outgoing 15-year-old who has 6 cats and likes to take Hitomi for a walk with them. He is always ready to help Hitomi or share his thoughts with her and calls her , due to his love for cats. During the series Aki consideres Hitomi as a true friend, but also feels like it can become something more than a friendship. However, he is close friends with Hajime, so sometimes can annoy her as well as Hajime does it. He transforms into Knight Sir Orange. / Voiced by: Annabel Hikage is a calm and bubbly 14-year-old who has fun with playing puppet-shows and has a strong rivalry with Masaru. Though sweet and gentle, he has a cheeky and a bit mean personality which makes him quite irritating to Masaru, yet pretty attracting to Hitomi, though she has somewhat of a derisive relationship with him. He calls her , meaning she is as perfect as an alive doll from his dreams. He transforms into Knight Sir Yellow. / Voiced by: Ryokka is a smart and calm 16-year-old who is interested in botany and so calls Hitomi . He often helps her with studies and likes to show Hitomi his knowledge and smartness. He transforms into Knight Sir Green. / Voiced by: Miyamoto Kanako Kiyoshi is a simple, light-hearted and kind 13-year-old who is the youngest of the Knights and a little brother type. He is usually teased by Hajime and is the peacemaker whenever it comes down to Hikage and Masaru's fights. Being almost always taken care by Hitomi, Kiyoshi becomes attached to her like to a big sister and even starts to call her . He transforms into Knight Sir Blue. / Voiced by: Yoshinori Fujita Masaru is a nervous and short-tempered 14-year-old who is good at drawing, but doesn't like to show his drawings to anyone except for Kiyoshi who is the only one to know about Masaru's feelings. In the beginning he was withdrawn and rude to Hitomi and used to call her by her last name, but later she reveals that he was too shy to show his more opened, warmer side and his tender feelings towards her. He transforms into Knight Sir Indigo. / Voiced by: Yoshio is an elegant, polite and romantic 17-year-old and the oldest of the theam. His mysteriousity and grace often charms not only Hitomi, whom he calls , but also many other girls. He transforms into Knight Sir Violet. Mascots / / Voiced by: Isabelle is Hitomi's cat-like transformation-partner taken care by Aki and is the only mascot of the series. She is sweet and cheerful, but slightly mean and is jealous of Aki to Hitomi. After Hitomi becomes able to transform on her own, Isabelle gains an ability to turn into human form called Kuroki Tsukika and a magical girl form called Black Night. Villains Majestic Rosamund is the main antagonist of the series. Nicholas is the first villain to appear. Hildebrandt is the second villain to appear. Melicent is the third villain to appear. Patricia is the fourth villain to appear. Shisharins are the monsters created by Nicholas, Hildebrandt, Melicent and Patricia. Items is Hitomi's silver pendant-like transformation device with a pink heart-shaped jewel on it. It can be activated by shouting out "Pretty Cure! Elegant Wish!". is the Elegant Amulet's upgraded form. is Tsukika's star-shaped black pendan't-like tranformation device. It can be activated by shouting out "Shadow Immersion!". is Rainbow Knights' cell-phone-like transformation device. It can be activated by shouting out "Rainbow Power! Knighted Paint!". are the small pieces that Cure Milady and Rainbow Knights need to collect. Locations Trivia *''Atashi wa Pretty Cure!'' is the third season to have only one Cure. The first is One Maiden Pretty Cure and the second is Arise Pretty Cure!. *''Atashi wa Pretty Cure!'' is the third season created by Cure Lucky, which has a women as the main antagonist. *''Atashi wa Pretty Cure!'' is the fourth season to have hiragana in its title, following Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. **However, unlike those ones, Atashi wa marks that the story is about one and only Cure (although there are several allies), not two. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Atashi wa Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Lucky